


Caught in the Act

by destielhoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielhoneybee/pseuds/destielhoneybee
Summary: Sam is Dean's 24/7 sub and husband.  Dean comes home from work and finds Sam with another man (Castiel).  Of course Dean is not happy.  BDSM, D/s, slash, toys, non-con, NOT Wincest. Kind of sort of Destiel.  Dom!Dean Sub!Sam





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, any and all grammatical and punctuation errors are all mine. Please read the tags! If I have forgotten one please let me know!

Sam is Dean’s 24/7 sub. Dean comes home and finds Sam with another man (Castiel). Of course, Dean is not happy. AU, BDSM, D/s, slash, toys, M/M/M threesome, non-con, Dom!Dean, Sub!Sam, Sub! (eventual) Castiel. Not Wincest. Multiple POVs, human Castiel, kind of sort of Destiel. 

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. If I owned it, Destiel would be canon!

 

Caught in the Act

Dean

What a day! The guy Bobby had me follow wasn’t cheating on his wife. He was just a flirter. Followed him 2 weeks for nothing. I really love being a P.I. I can set my own hours. It gives me time to spend time with my pet, Sam. 

Sam and I have been together 5 years. We met as part of an investigation I was doing. He was one of the friends of the target that I interviewed. We met again at the club. We played a couple of times then decided to play exclusively. We signed our contract. We only played on the weekends at first, and then he became my 24/7 pet about 2 years ago. We wanted something more intense and permanent. We have our rules and limitations. There are consequences if rules are broken. I can read him like a book. He can do the same with me. It is hard to describe, but we do love each other. 

He is finally off punishment. I had him locked up for 2 weeks. In a cock cage, that is. Came without permission. Twice in the same day. Of course, that didn’t mean we couldn’t play. It was a hell of a lot of fun teasing the crap out of him. Lots of blowjobs and handjobs for me and a lot of frustration for him but I think he learned his lesson. Today is the first full day that he has been out of the cage. I remember when I took it off of him this morning with explicit instructions not to touch himself. He looked relieved. I took hold of his cock and reminded him that it belonged to me and I was the only one that could touch it and play with it except for going to the bathroom. I also reminded him that all of his orgasms belonged to me and only me. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. 

“Yes, Master,” he said almost desperately. Two weeks without an orgasm or coming will do that to a guy. 

“Good boy. I will be home at the usual time. You will shower, cold water only and I expect dinner on the table, and you, pet, will be in your usual position when I get home.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Now go and get ready for work, pet, you don’t want to be late,” I told him.

He nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Finally on the way home, I think about the things we are going to do. I pull into the driveway and notice the house is dark. Why is the house dark? Where is my pet’s car? My pet is usually home by 5:30. I park Baby and get out and notice the front door is slightly open. Now I am getting concerned. I go through the house calling for my pet and turning on lights as I go. Dinner was not even started. I am getting more and more pissed as I get through the house. I start going upstairs and hear hushed voices coming from my pet’s room. I get to his bedroom door and hear a door close on the other side.

 

Sam

My boss, Ruby, came onto me again, this time in the break room at the law firm I work at as an associate attorney. I don’t know why she can’t understand that I have a husband. Of course, he is more than that. He is my dominant, my Master, my Dean. We have been together for about 5 years now. 

We met initially when he was working a case. He interviewed me as a friend of the person he was trying to catch cheating. We met again a couple weeks later at a club we both belonged to but didn’t know each other belonged to. I wasn’t looking for anyone at that point let alone a long-term relationship. We played a few times at the club then we moved to weekends and then we decided that we wanted something more permanent. So I went to being his 24/7 a few years ago. I was pretty much doing that on weekends anyway. 

I cut out early and decided to go to a strip club. I knew I was going to be in trouble and I was only going to have one drink but it turned into way more than that. The next thing I knew, I heard Master calling for me as he was walking through the house. He sounded very mad. There was someone lying next to me and the smell of sex hung in the air. Master was getting closer and I panicked. I got the guy off the bed and got him to go into the closet. Just as the door closed and I thought I was safe, the bedroom door opened and the light came on. Master looked beyond pissed.

Dean

I open the door and there is my pet sitting on the bed naked with a surprised look on his face. I could smell the sex in the air. 

“What the hell is going on? Why isn’t dinner on the table?” I all but growled at him. 

He gave me a deer in the headlights look. 

“Do not lie to me, slave, it will make it worse for you.”

Sam got off the bed and knelt at my feet. He had his head down as he spoke not daring to look me in the eye.

“I-I-I’m so-sorry, M-M-Master, I went to the strip c-c-club and and I guess I had too much to d-drink and I ca-came ho-home with som-somebody and had sex with him, I think.”

“You think? It smells like a goddamned whore house in here!” I took a deep breath.

“Anything else? Tell me now,” I said as I grabbed his hair and forced him to look up at me. My eyes narrowed as I waited for him to speak. I was getting impatient.

“Out with it, NOW!” I yelled at him and he tried to shrink back but I held him fast.

“I-I left work early because my boss was hitting on me again and he’s hiding in the closet, Master,” he practically yelled. 

“That’s it, I swear!”

I dropped his head. 

“Don’t move!”

I walked over to the closet door and flung it open. I reached in and grabbed the dark hair of a boy. I pulled him out and said, “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Sam started to speak, “That’s”

“I wasn’t speaking to you, slave. Go to the playroom, kneel inside the door and wait for me while I talk to your little friend here.”

“Yes, Master.”

He started to get up to walk. I grabbed his arm.

“You will crawl. You have lost your privilege to walk. Go!”

“Yes, Master,” he said, hanging his head.

I turned back to the dark-haired boy.

“Now what am I going to do with you?”

“P-p-p-please let me go,” the dark-haired boy begged. 

“Why would I want to do that? You touched what is mine. True, you didn’t know, but he did and he will be punished, but what to do with you?” I mused, my grip getting stronger in his hair.

“Please, Sir, my name is Castiel, I just want to get my clothes and go. I don’t want to be part of this sex game you’re playing with your boyfriend. Please let me go I won’t tell anybody about this, please!” he cried.

“This isn’t a game. Did he tell you about me? That he is my husband? Personally, I don’t give a fuck who you tell. Sam and I have a legally binding contract. He, that is we, have agreed to all that you have seen so far. I know that you watched our little exchange through the closet door. My slave likes to be watched. As per our contract, I am the dominant. Sam is my pet, my slave, and my submissive. Before we signed the contract, we agreed to certain terms. What we won’t do, what will happen if the sub breaks the rules, blah, blah, blah. Basically, I control all aspects of his life and he lets me.” I said with a smirk. I let go of his hair and let his head fall.

I helped the boy up and held his arms behind his back. 

“Now we are going to deal with you touching my property and with him letting you.”

“So you’re jealous?” Castiel asked, a little fearfully.

“This goes way past jealousy.” I replied as I pushed him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the playroom.

Sam

As I crawled down the hall to the playroom, I thought about how much I hurt the only person I truly cared about. When I looked into Master’s eyes, I saw the hurt and disappointment. Especially when he didn’t call me pet. He called me slave. Master only saves that for when I am really in major trouble. I really messed up this time. I mean I have never cheated and I wouldn’t have if I didn’t leave work early. I deserve everything I get and more. I hear two sets of footsteps and get into position keeping my eyes down. 

Dean

I pushed the boy past Sam to the center of the room. 

“Don’t move,” I told the boy. I grabbed a chair and some soft rope. I put the chair in the middle of the room but off to the side because I wanted both of them to see exactly what was going to happen. I pushed Castiel into the chair and bound his ankles and wrists to it. I went back to the wall and picked up a cock ring and a rubber ball gag. I came up behind him and fastened the gag behind his head. I stroked his cock till it was hard and put the ring on him.

“Good boy,” I said as I left the room to change my clothes.

I returned to the room dressed in tight black jeans, no shirt and no shoes.

“Come to me, slave,” I ordered him.

He crawled over to me and waited on his hands and knees. 

“Kneel up and you may answer for now.”

Sam stayed on his knees with his back straight, hands behind his back, eyes down.

“Look at me.”

He raised his eyes. 

“So this is your friend that you tried to hide in your closet?”

“Yes, Master,” he said quietly and looking at the boy in the chair.

“Speak up, slave, I want to hear your answers and I’m sure your friend does too.”

“Yes, Master,” he said a little more loudly.

“So how did it happen? Did you go up to him or did he come to you?”

I squatted down in front of him and began to gently stroke his cock.

“He came up to me, Master.”

“And then what?”

“He asked me if I wanted company, Master.”

“Then?”

“He bought me a few drinks and we were just talking and the next thing I knew we were here at your house, Master.”

“I see. So did he satisfy you, make you feel the way I do? Did he make you come even though you didn’t have my permission? Even after I reminded you just this morning that your cock belongs to me and you agreed?” I put just a hint of hurt in my voice so he could understand how angry I was.

He let out a shudder. I could tell that he understood the gravity of what he had done. He looked torn, like he didn’t want to answer the question. He let his eyes drop back to the floor. 

“Answer the question, slave, and look at me when you do,” as I stroked his cock faster and a little harder.

He looked back up at me.

“No, Master to the first and yes to the second and third.”

“Two weeks wasn’t long enough? Maybe we’ll have to keep you in the cage longer this time or maybe permanently. Really remind you who you belong to. Never ever get to come again,” I said harshly.

“Master, please no, I am sorry,” he pleaded.

I stopped stroking him and put a cock ring on him. I got back up. 

He let out a hiss.

“Hands and knees, slave,” I shouted at him.

He hurried to comply.

I walked over to the wall and picked up the leather wrapped paddle and the cane.

“What are your safe words, slave?”

“Green to continue, yellow to slow down, red to stop, Master.”

“What is your color now?”

“Green, Master.”

“Why are you being punished, slave?”

Sam took a deep breath.

“I brought another man into your home, ha-had sex with him, came without your permission, and tried to hide it, Master.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“I left work early with no good reason.”

“And?”

“And, Master?”

“You forgot something,” I said impatiently.

“I didn’t cook dinner, wasn’t in position when you got home, and made you come looking for me, and I made you worry about me for no reason, Master.”

“You will receive ten warm-up spankings with my open hand, then fifteen with the paddle and fifteen with the cane. You will count, apologize and thank me for each one with the paddle. What is your color?”

“Green, Master,” he said.

“You still have your safeword. Remember that. I will never take that away.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Let’s get started.”

I spanked him with my bare hand on the bottom of his ass. I didn’t go lightly.

I started with the leather wrapped paddle.

“One, Master, I am sorry and thank you for the correction.”

“AH, fuck, two, Master, I am sorry and thank you for the correction.”

“Words, slave.”

“Sorry, Master.”

After the fifteenth one with the paddle, Sam was crying in earnest. Tears flowed like a fountain.

“Color, slave?”

“Yellow, Master.”

“Do you need a break?”

“Just to catch my breath please, Master.”

I went over and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and a damp washcloth. I brought them back to Sam.

“Kneel up, slave.”

He did and I wiped his face and gave him the bottle of water. He drank it down quickly and handed the bottle back to me.

“Are you okay to continue?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

“Don’t thank me yet, slave, we’re just getting started. Go over to the bench for the last fifteen.”

He started to get up to walk.

“I don’t believe I have given you permission to walk yet.”

“Sorry, Master,” he replied as he started to crawl over to the bench.

“Move your ass,” I said impatiently.

He crawled a little faster. He got to the bench. He awaited instruction still on his hands and knees. I glanced over at our guest. He was panting and rock hard.

“You may stand and bend over it keep your arms at your sides.”

I watched him bend over the bench. I just wanted to say fuck the punishment and just fuck him into oblivion but he cheated on me. I can’t just let that go. With every stroke of the paddle, I was getting less and less angry but he still needed to be reminded that he was mine and only mine. I was beginning to think that Sam wasn’t at fault. For him to go to a bar and drink wasn’t really his style. He really wasn’t much of a drinker. Sam was kind of a lightweight. It wouldn’t take much for him to feel tipsy. His boss must have really gotten to him. I’ll deal with that later. I needed to focus on this right now. I bound him to the bench and picked up the cane.

“Fifteen with the cane and you will count, apologize, thank me and tell me who you belong to for each one. Color, slave?”

“Green, Master.”

“Alright, then let’s continue.”

I began striking him with the cane.

“One, I’m sorry, Master, thank you, Master, I belong to you only you, Master.”

“Two, I’m sorry, Master, thank you, Master, I belong to you and only you, Master.”

After the last one, Sam was a blubbering mess.

“Color, slave?”

“Green, Master,” he said between sobs.

“You did well, but that was only one part of your punishment. I am going to undo these bindings and you will crawl to the center of the room and wait for me.”

“Yes, Master,” he said his voice cracking.

That was my pet, crying but ready for more.

I was so turned on by his red ass and back as he crawled that I went over to stand in front of him and unzipped my pants and released my hard, leaking cock.

“Kneel up and open your mouth. My cock needs your attention. No hands, just that pretty little mouth.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Show your friend what good little cocksucker you are.”

He started by kissing the tip. Then he swallowed me down to the root. I was kind of taken by surprise. He swirled his tongue all around. I grabbed his hair and started fucking his mouth hard and fast. I felt my stomach tighten and I shot my load down his throat. I waited as he swallowed my gift to him.

“Good boy,” I breathed out.

“Back on your hands and knees. Wait for me.”

I went over to the wall and got a vibrating strap on, lube, leather cuffs, a spreader bar, and a ring gag. I walked back over to him and dropped the items on the floor behind him. He flinched and his breath hitched. I attached the cuffs to his wrists and ankles and connected them to the eyebolts in the floor. I put the spreader bar between his knees. I put some lube on my fingers and some in his crack. I inserted one finger and he gasped. I worked in another and began stretching him scissoring my fingers. By the time I inserted the third finger, he was moaning. I took the strap on and attached it to his hips and around his butt and inserted the dildo into his stretched rosebud. I went to stand in front of him.

“Lift your head and open your mouth,” I said.

He lifted his head and saw the ring gag. He had a hate-hate relationship with this particular gag. Exactly the reason I chose it. He grunted and tried to protest by clamping his mouth shut.

“I said open your mouth!” I shouted angrily.

He knew by my tone I wasn’t kidding. He opened his mouth and accepted the gag in his mouth. I buckled it behind his head. I then went around and switched on the dildo.

“You will not come. You will stay still. You are going to watch me take care of your friend. Nod if you understand.”

He nodded his head and I turned to the boy sitting on the chair.

I walked over to him and removed the ball gag. 

“I want you to tell me how it happened that you ended up taking my slave home?” I demanded.

He shrunk back a little and looked up at me.

“I-I-I bought him a few drinks and we started talking, he was pretty upset and I asked him if he wanted to leave to somewhere more private. He said that he was married but we were both pretty drunk and it wasn’t a game. I just thought that he was very attractive in a lost puppy dog sort of way,” he said as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to my slave, who at the moment was on all fours rocking back and forth looking for friction to help his cock, and also not watching us. 

I cleared my throat. Sam apparently was not paying attention at all. I walked up behind him and gave him a smack on his red, tender ass.

“Now that I have your attention, forty-one lashes weren’t enough to get the message across, slave? I think some time on the horse is what you need to get your head back in the game.” I said as I started removing the cuffs and the spreader bar.

“Uh-uh,” he tried to say.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of that in the first place. When I take the dildo out, go and wait for me by the horse. Don’t make me wait. For every second I have to wait that is another five minutes on the horse.”

I watched as he crawled slowly at first across the room. He glanced up to see that I was almost there and he hurried to beat me.

“Stand up and straddle the horse. Lift your arms up.” Good boy.” I told him. 

When Sam and I first started playing, he was so tall that I had to modify some of my equipment. The horse, the pulley system and the benches all had to be changed to fit his large frame. 

The horse looked like a sawhorse but there were two beams that stood up vertically from it, one on each end. There was another beam that was supported by these two vertical beams about a foot above the sawhorse. The beam that ran across horizontally was a four by four piece of wood that had been sanded down into a triangle with a slightly rounded edge. Then to make it more interesting, there is a piece of 400-grit sandpaper right about where the balls would hit. It is a work of art that I had built myself and I am damn proud of it.

I took his hands and put them behind his head and attached the wrist cuffs to him and then to the pulley system in the ceiling. I walked over to the wall and hit the switch that started raising his arms toward the ceiling. I stopped when my slave was almost on his tiptoes.

“Now let’s see if this keeps your attention!”

He nodded fervently. 

I walked back over to the boy tied to the chair. 

I quickly untied him and dragged him by the hair to the bed. I pushed him onto it face down.

“Stay. Don’t move.”

I went over to the wall and got some lube and a vibrating butt plug and a different, larger ball gag. I came up behind him and flipped open the tube of lube. 

“On the bed, hands and knees spread yourself open for me,” I whispered in his ear.

He crawled on the bed with a groan and I climbed up behind him on the bed and put some lube on my fingers and squirted some down his crack. I started with one finger to loosen him up. He took that pretty easily. I put the second one in and started scissoring my fingers being careful not to hit his prostate because I didn’t want him to take any pleasure from this. I added the third and when I was sure that was sufficient, I removed my fingers and put some lube on the butt plug, inserted it and turned it on to the lowest setting. When he opened his mouth to protest, I inserted the new gag.

“Did you really think I was going to fuck you? You see MY SLAVE over there? He is MINE, body, mind, soul and heart. You are nothing but a fly in the ointment of our lives, a little insect that needs to be squashed,” I spat out at him as I turned up the butt plug.

I pushed him on the bed face down. I grabbed his left ankle and cuffed it to the bed with the cuffs I have attached to the frame. I continued until he was completely tied down. 

I walked over toward the horse. I watched Sam struggling (and failing miserably) to stay on his toes and not to fall onto the horse. 

“Have you learned anything, slave?” I looked him in the eye. He nodded his head. I went over to the switch and lowered his arms. I unhooked his wrists and had him get off the horse. He winced and fell to his hands and knees. I put a finger under his chin and reached around and unbuckled the gag.

“What have you learned this evening, slave? Did the horse teach you anything? I want to hear your answers.” 

He hesitated for a moment. Then he said, “Master, I am so very sorry for everything that happened today. I am so ashamed that I brought another man into your home and I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. The horse and the lashes taught me that I belong to you, body, mind, spirit and heart. I am yours, to play with, to fuck, to do dirty things to but also to love. I love you, Dean, my husband, my Master and I never want that to end. If you want to put me in a cock cage and only let me out when you think I deserve it, then that is what I will do. My life belongs to you and there is no place that I would rather be.”

The tears were rolling down my face. “I want that too. Ever since the moment we met, I knew you were it for me. I love you, Sam, my husband, now I want to take you to the bedroom and show you how much.”

“Thank you, Master. May I walk?”

“Yes, you may.”

I turned to the boy on the bed. I went over and took the plug out, undid the cuffs and took the cock ring off. “Get out of my house and if I see your face again, I will kill you.”

Castiel grabbed his clothes and ran out of the house.

I went and met my pet in the bedroom.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome no matter when you read this story!


End file.
